


Days of Dawn.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mink-centric, pre-reconnect, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was he waiting for when he should be joining his brothers and sisters? What kept him to stay and wait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of Dawn.

Mink was living alone after the fall of Oval Tower.

 

He went through nightmares by himself. Barely ate since he cooked and smoked only when he has the slightest appetite.

 

And when he fell sick, many a time he thought God or Satan will accept him through their gates only to find out they kicked him back to Earth.

 

He kept asking himself why is he still alive and not join his family? What was he waiting for? Yearning for?

 

He knew the answer but he didn't allow himself to fulfill that desire. Besides he already caused so much damage to the youth, it should be enough he stay away while Aoba try to heal.

 

However, Mink can't help but loose his guard and give in. Sometimes he'd forget and indulge in his memories of Aoba. When the youth told him he's alive and living. That he saw Mink's past and even tried to break off the chains with his own teeth.

 

But it's all in the past now. Mink knew the two of them won't cross paths anymore.

 

 As it should be.

 

This solitude will be with him for the rest of his life.

 

Yet just for a few minutes, Mink would allow himself to openly yearn Aoba.

 

And he would do so by immersing himself in things that reminded him of the youth.

 

Such as when Mink trekked the forest area in search of herbs and roots, he'd sometimes brushed the underside of a baby leaf with his finger.

 

Perhaps this softness is how Aoba's locks felt like.

 

Even if they two of them never meet again, Mink is content with these little indulgence. It's enough for someone like him doesnt deserve happiness. Even if Aoba himself forgave him.

 

\-----

 

\------------

 

\----------------------

 

END?


End file.
